mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Limited2gal/Ring Around Da Rosies, A Pocket Full Of... Sunshine?
- - - - - - NEW EDIT!! LOL COLAB TITLE Multi-purpose blog. Eeeeeyup. MineCraft So, I started playing MineCraft. It helps with me wanting to play a creative game, what with the MySims issue, or the newer MySims games anyway (like Agents, SkyHeroes). So I made some skins. They're Sailor Moon skins. I put alot of time into them. Heres the original one; but it was too big. But unfortunately, the image size was too big, and re-sizing it made it distorted... So I re-did / fixed it in an online Editor. ...And then I edited the new pattern (of Sailor Moon) to make Sailor Mercury! I'll make more soon! Here's the links if you're truely interested: MOON: http://www.minecraftskins.com/skin/29677/sailor-moon/ MERCURY: http://www.minecraftskins.com/skin/29777/sailor-mercury/ MY FILE: http://www.minecraftskins.com/276869/kaptinkawaii/ Comics So, remember I said I would do the weekly comics? Well, I haven't been on lately, because I was grounded for a bit, and couldn't go on computers... Don't hate me! I'm gonna get back to doing the comics!! Also, I'll get to adding the second comic section; like I said a thousand months ago. I'm so SORRY! Picture Time! Really. Really. Random. But I drew a picture for Iona! I must admit; this is my first time drawing Phantom R. And I think it turned out good for a first try! ^_^ Hope you like it Iona! If anyone else wants me to raw them a pic, just lemme know! :D MySims Games ...No, I'm not gonna say that theres a new MySims game... *crowd boos* Aww, shuddup!! ( o_o) <... Okay. Anyway, I've collected all the MySims Wii games! Yay! And I've finished all the MySims DS games I have! (Classic, Kingdom, Agents). I want another MS DS game sooo bad! Which one should I get next? Party, Racing, or SkyHeroes? Party has Emi; Racing is kewl; SkyHeroes has good reviews in general. Requests For The Summertime Okay. So I've realized that i'm not to great with requests...time wise. So this Summer is when I can do them! Because nothing is in the way; like school or homework! :D So yeah. Wikis So remember a thousand months ago, when I mentioned that new wiki? Well, I think it's slowly finding a good purpose; and it's becoming more of a "place" than it was before. (Me being the only admin and only user). Iona is now an admin there (has been for a while), and a newer user named YoungOtakuNerd has found it. And Randy (Rcism319) has found it, too! :D Iona actually made a new RP on the wiki, too! And I'm also making a wiki on my MySims fan-series. I figured I'd just file my characters there (with profile and everything) so I don't have to flip thru one-zillion notebooks just to find "...Princess Jelly's favorite food is WATERMELON and CAKE." when i get to actually writing the fanfic. 0_o Chara Battles WHAT ever hapened with this? If something major is still happening, can someone update me? Or link a blog page? 0___o" End? I'll be honest; I can't think of anything else @ the moment. Category:Blog posts